The Wizards&The Vampire
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: When Alex is expelled from Tribeca Prep, She is sent to Garside Grange school where she meets Vladimir Dracula. VALEX!


Rebel Russo, Alex had expelled from her old school in New York, Tribeca Prep. For the Russo family that couldn't have happened at a better time because they were moving to the UK to promote their business because Jerry had always been talking about how much English people loved Subs. Alex was now enrolled in a new school with Harper, Garside Grange Independent Day School, Justin and Max however stayed in New York looking after the Sub-Station and the lair itself. The lair was unable to move with them to the UK so Jerry made the decison that the boys stay with it.

"No, I don't want to go!" Alex shouted as she scuffed her feet onlong the court yard of Garside Grange.

"Alex stop it, It will be fine... You know, you might find a cute English boy..." Harper smirked as Alex seemed to give in.

"Ergh, Maybe this is a good thing after all..."

Alex and Harper both giggled as she looked over in a shadows and saw a figure of what looked like a teenage boy staring at all the people. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans. His hood was up and covering his face.

"What'd you think he's doing?" Harper scanned the boy as Alex did.

"I dont know." Alex looked around. "I hope this school isn't full of weridos." She moaned as Miss McCauley walked up behind them.

"You must be the new students... Alex Russo and Harper Finkle?" She asked the girls as they both nodded. "Excellent."

"Um, Who's that?" Alex turned her gaze towards the boy again.

"Oh that's just Vlad... He's a real sweetheart once you get to know him." Miss McCauley smiled. "Right, Let's get you both to your first class."

"Class?! Just being here is torture enough!" Alex whispered to Harper.

QERTYUIUYUGSDJLOFJFBDKHUYFTDCGVHBNKJLOIUYTDVBNBMNK JHIUYTDSRFGCHVGJUKYFTDGCHVJGUYTDFGCFTRSFDGTF

Alex and Harper were both sat in their first class, English. For Alex, English was an alright class... It didn't bother her like maths did. They were doing their first English assessment, Their teacher said this assessment would show him what current level they're working at.

"Harper..." Alex whispered as she broke a piece of rubber from the end of her pencil and threw it towards Harpers desk as she looked up. "I'm stuck..."

"Just do all the multiple-choice questions first and then hopefully the lesson will be over." Harper whispered back as Alex flicked through the paper finding the multiple-choice questions.

"You're late, Vlad." The teacher looked up as the door opened slightly just as Vlad walked in.

"I know, I'm sorry." Vlad sighed as he made his way to his desk, Which was right next to Alex's.

"Hey..." Alex began as she got the boys attention. "I'm Alex..."

Vlad smiled as he looked back up at Alex. "Well there's not much point me introducing myself because you already know my name." He chuckled quietly.

"I do..." Alex looked down at the floor.

"QUIET YOU TWO AT THE BACK!" Shouted the teacher.

"Yes sir..." Alex shot him a sarcastic look.

"What did you just say?" The teacher stood up.

"I said yes sir... What's so bad about that?"

"It was the manner in which you said it... Completely disrespectful."

"But-"

"DETENTION." The teacher ended the conversation with Alex just as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Harper walked over to Alex and Vlad who seemed to have some sort of connection. "Are you kidding me Alex. First day, First lesson... And you already have a detention."

"Relax... It's my thing." Alex laughed.

"Pretty soon that 'thing' will get you kicked out of this school aswell!"

"You were kicked out of your old school?" Vlad looked interested.

"Yep. That's why I'm here... Punishment." Alex looked at Vlad. "Well... Not really."

"Do you want to maybe come to lunch with me?" Vlad smiled.

Alex looked at Harper. "Um, Maybe we could do something after school.. I mean it's our first day and Harper and I hardly know anyone it seems so unfair to leave Harper stranded on her own."

"Sure, No problem." Vlad replied as the three of them walked out of the class and into the locker room.

"What are you doing? It's next period..." Harper looked confused as the pair stood in front of Vlad's locker.

"I can skip class whenever I feel like it." Vlad lent on the blue locker door.

"Seriously? Can I do it too?" Alex laughed as Harper shot her a look.

"Of course." Vlad smiled as he walked down the corridor with Alex leaving Harper alone.

"I knew she'd do this." Harper sighed as she walked off.

QERTYUIUYUGSDJLOFJFBDKHUYFTDCGVHBNKJLOIUYTDVBNBMNK JHIUYTDSRFGCHVGJUKYFTDGCHVJGUYTDFGCFTRSFDGTF

"This is amazing! And you live here?" Alex looked around. Vlad took her to the secret room of the school where he and his family live.

"Yep."

"Doesn't it get pretty dull without sunlight." Alex questioned him.

"I dont like sunlight." Vlad spoke back.

"What are you a Vampire or something?" Alex laughed as she sat down next to Chad.

"Yeah I am... And I know you're a Wizard." Vlad looked at her.

"You're a Vampire?"Alex stared at him completely stunned.


End file.
